Not All Treasure Is Gold
by PrincessBubbles2011
Summary: Tulio runs into Esmeralda, quite literally in fact, in Spain and takes her to El Dorado. I suck at summaries, so just read it. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Not All Treasure Is Gold**

**Chapter 1**

She was running through the streets of Spain. She wasn't really in a hurry. She was just trying to keep herself busy so she couldn't think. She was trying to escape. escape from the haunting memories of Paris. So she ran. the problem was, she wasn't watching where she was going. There was someone in front of her and she didn't even see him. They collided and landed on the ground.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I wasn't watching where I was..." Tulio finally looked up at her. She had the most beautiful eyes. "going."

He was surprised he actually finished his sentence. She looked back, relieved that he wasn't angry with her. She studied him for a moment. He had light skin and long black hair. It was tied in a pony tail behind his head. He had beautiful blue eyes. Her toughts were interrupted when he held out his hand for her. she took it and brushed herself off.

"I really am sorry." she said.

"It's no problem," he said with a smile. "So, what's your name?" he asked her.

"Esmeralda."

It was a beautiful name. He was still looking at her with an intense stare. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Esmeralda," he repeated in a whisper.

"And what about you?" She tried to sound normal.

"Tulio," he said. He was so intrigued by her. She was beautiful. She had thick black hair, dark skin, and one gold hoop in her ear.

"So where are you going in such a hurry?

"I was...escaping." She looked around and realized they were away from all the people. They were somewhere in the woods.

"Jail?" he sounded surprised. She laughed at that. He loved the sound of her laugh.

"No. I couldn't pull that off...I'm trying to escape my past." She felt kind of silly telling him this, but he looked interested.

"What do you mean?" He was a little confused. His expression showed it.

"It's a long story..."

"I like stories." It was like he was encouraging her. He smiled and she couldn't help but give in.

"Okay."

It''s short, but that's ok. Right?

Please read and review. NO FLAMES


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Just in case no one noticed, I don't own any of these characters. (if i did that would be awesome)**

**Ok so just a heads up: The italics mean that they're saying stuff in their head. :D**

She still wasn't sure if she should tell him. She'd only known him for a few hours. But, for some reason, she felt like she could trust him. She told him everything. About Frollo and his obsession with her, how he almost burned her at the stake. Tulio was staring off into space, but she could tell he was listening. She told him about Quasimodo, the bell ringer of Notre Dame.

"They did such horrible things to him. Everyone knew it was wrong, but they just stood there and let it happen! What do they have against people who are different anyway?" She didn't really direct the question at him. She was just thinking aloud.

"How did you stand that place for so long?"

"I though I could change it. But I was wrong. No one would listen to me. Frollo brainwashed every one of them. According to him, gypsies aren't capable of real love." She got angry just talking about him.

"Hey. Frollo's gone. He was wrong. I think you are capable of love."

"How do you know that?" Her eyes where sparkling with something he couldn't put his finger on.

"I can see it in your eyes." She smiled at him.

_Why do I feel so comfortable with this guy? I barely even know him! But he's being really nice. That's a change from being in-_

She was interrupted from her mental babble with a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hello? Anyone home?" She shook her head to clear her mind.

"So. Enough about me. What about you? You must have your own story, right?" He laughed. Somehow, he knew she would ask that eventually.

"Well, I've lived here most of my life. We just got back actually. We've done some traveling."

"We?" She sounded curious.

"My partner, Miguel. We've known each other for a long time. He's like a brother to me." As if on cue, a blonde man with a British accent came out of the bushes.

"Tulio! There you are. I've been looking all over for you." Miguel said, pulling a leaf out of his hair. He noticed Esmeralda standing next to Tulio. She smiled at him and looked up at Tulio.

"Uh, Esmeralda, this is Miguel. He's my 'partner in crime'." She smiled at his air quotes.

"Nice to meet you, Miguel." She held out her hand to him.

"Same to you...Esmeralda?" He heard Tulio say that name, but he wasn't sure.

"That's right." He smiled as he let go of her hand.

"So, did I interrupt something?" he asked. he looked at Tulio and wiggled his eyebrows. Tulio rolled his eyes. Esmeralda laughed. She could've sworn she saw Tulio blush.

"No, actually, we were just talking. We, umm...bumped into each other, and I guess we find each other interesting." She smiled at him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Ok then. Well, I'll let you get back to..._talking_." He emphasized the last word. "Just remember, out ship leaves soon." He walked away.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a curious look in her eyes. He smiled.

_She's so cute when she's curious. Wait...what?_

"What?" he asked. She cocked her head to the side.

" I said where are you going? Miguel said your ship leaves soon."

"I have no idea." He smiled at her confusion. "Wherever the ship is going"

"I would love to sail the world like that. Never knowing where you're going next."

"Why don't you come with us?" She looked up, surprised. This was weird. She meets this guy, is with him for a few hours, and now is contemplating on going to God knows where with him. She must be off her rocker. She was thinking about saying yes!

"You're serious?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds weird, but there's a part of me that doesn't want to say goodbye to you." He sighed at how corny that sounded, but he ment it.

"What about Miguel? I mean, I don't-" He interrupted her.

"I'm sure he'll be fine with it. You need to get away. Do something reckless. The past is the past." He held out a hand for her. She looked at it for a minute. Was he serious? Was she crazy for actually considering it? She finally made up her mind.

"Alright." She took his hand and he practically dragged her to the ship.

That's all folks. Hope you like it!

R&R please? I'll give you a cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not own Road to El Dorado or Hunchback of Notre Dame. Blah blah you know the drill...**

**New character! I wanted Miguel to have someone, so my friend and I decided on Pocahontas.**

**Chapter 3!!**

Miguel was waiting for them by the dock. When he saw Esmeralda with Tulio, he gave him a look that said "Why am I not surprised?" He was a little reluctant, but he turned to Esmeralda and smiled.

"Welcome aboard." She smiled too. This was her chance to start over, to finally have a happy life. And they accepted her. Tulio went up to Miguel and they did their funny little handshake.

"Thanks." Tulio let go of his hand.

"Yeah, whatever." He smiled and pulled him on the ship. Tulio wouldn't tell Esmeralda, but he knew exactly where they were going. It was a place that was as beautiful as it was peacful. A city of gold. It was called El Dorado. Later that night, Esmeralda was trying to sleep. The only problem was, someone was haunting her dreams.

_**Dream**_

Tulio and Esmeralda were walking around the ship. They had been talking for hours. She looked down and realized thet were holding hands. She smiled at him. They were standing by the rail, looking at the sunset.

"I don't think I've seen anything so beautiful."

"I have." He took her hand and spun her around so she was facing him. They moved closer to each other. Finally, their lips met. Esmeralda had never felt this amazing. When they pulled apart, she let out a loud scream. She was staring into the face of Frollo.

_**End of Dream**_

She snapped her eyes open and sat up. She was breathing heavily and her hair was soaked.

"Just a dream. Clam down!" She was trying to forget her nightmare, but she just couldn't get Frollo's face out of her head. She got out of bed and went out to the deck. The cool, salty breeze helped calm her nerves. She turned around and realized that she wasn't alone. Tulio was sitting in a chair with his back turned to her. She couldn't tell if he was awake of not. For some reason, she was afraid of him turning around.

_Come on! Just a dream._ She kept repeating that in her mind over and over. She cleared her throat and he turned around. She was relieved to be looking into his blue eyes. He smiled and she was completely calm again.

"What are you doing up so late?" She sat down next to him.

"I could be asking you the same question." He looked at her expectantly. She rolled her eyes.

"I had a bad dream..." She didn't want to tell him. It was kind of embarassing. She sounded like a 5-year-old after watching a scary movie.

"Oh...was it about-"

"Yes." She wouldn't let him finish. It was just too painful.

"Yeah. You looked a little tense.." He got up and offered her his seat. When she sat down, he started massaging her shoulders. That was totally unexpected.

"What are you...wow." She started to relax. He tried not to laugh as she let out a sigh.

"See, I was right. You were tense. We're in the middle of the ocean on a ship. That's gotta be relaxing."

"Once you get over the seasickness." They laughed. She felt she was getting too comfortable, so she got up and walked to the rail. She turned around and faced him.

"Thanks. I feel better already." He smiled and walked over and stood beside her. Something in her eyes told him that she wasn't really okay.

"You're welcome. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Sure. What's not to be okay about?" He didn't look convinced.

"Come on. I know when someone's lying to me. You're not very good at it." She looked at him. She looked like she was about to cry. She sighed.

"Tulio, I really like you. You've been a great friend. I've only know you for about a day, but I feel so safe with you."

"Then what's the problem?"

"That is the problem. I've never really let my guard down before, not since...since, oh never mind." She put her face in her hands and sighed.

"Esmeralda, you can trust me. Since what?" She looked up and bit her lip.

"Phoebus. My ex-fiance. I was gonna marry him. I was so...in love with him." She shook her head and let out a bitter laugh. "The day before our wedding, I found him at some bar. He was drunk and he was all over some other woman." Tulio saw a tear fall off her cheek.

"He told me he loved me. He told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I was so stupid to believe all of his lies. I called off the wedding, and moved on. I saw him a few days before I met you. Guess who was with him? The same girl who he cheated on me with."

Tulio didn't know what to say. He wanted to find that bastard and kill him. He couldn't imagine anyone who wouldn't want her.

"Esmeralda, I'm so sorry."

"Please don't be. I don't need anyone's pity. I'm fine, really. It actually felt good to tell someone. I feel like a big weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"I at least want you to realize that that guy is an idiot. He's missing out on something great."

"Thanks. Why are you so perfect." He laughed. She felt so much better now that she finally told someone. She had to thank him somehow. She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. It took Tulio a second to realize that she was hugging him. He finally hugged her back. When she pulled away, she looked into his eyes and saw something she'd never seen before. Before she could find out, they heard something by the bedrooms. It was Miguel. He started walking toward them, but he turned and went to the railing.

"Miguel?" Esmeralda started to walk toward him.

"Wait." Tulio held his arm in front of her. He walked up to Miguel and waved his hand in front of his face.

"He's sleep-walking." She furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head.

"Miguel sleep-walks?" She tried to hide a smile as she waved her hand in front of his face as well.

"Yeah. He's been doing that ever since he met Pocahontas."

"Poca-who?" He laughed at her.

"It was about two years ago. We were exploring some new country and we found a tribe of Native Americans. Amoung them was Pocahontas. She and Miguel hit it off pretty quick. They spent all of their time together. When it was time for us to leave, she was going to go with us. We stopped to stock up on supplies when she disappeared. Migues was mad at me because we had to leave without her. He hasn't seen her since."

"Wow. How depressing."

"Yeah. He wasn't been with anyone since her. It's kind of sad. He thinks he will find her. That's why we've been traveling so much lately. It's like he's looking for her."

"Well maybe he will find her." He laughed.

"You're such a woman."

"Well I would hope so! And you're such a man! What's wrong with hoping that you will find someone you love?"

"It's not that. I just hate to see him get his hopes up when he doesn't find her."

She thought that was so sweet that he cared so much for his friend.

"Well...I think I'm going back to bed." She needed to think about some things. Where was this relationship going?

"Oh, ok. I'll see you tomorrow, I guess."

"Yeah. Make sure Miguel doesn't fall overboard." He laughed. She smiled at him and walked towards her room. Right when she got to the door, she turned back around. Tulio was kind of confused when he saw her walking back towards him. She stopped in front of him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for everything." She smiled and went into her room.

Tulio put his hand on his cheek and smiled.

"You're welcome." he said to no one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok this one's like insanely short. It was longer when I hand wrote it during Algebra...but it's still important, so you'll like chapter 5 better.**

Tulio woke up to the sun shining in his face. He felt strangely happy for some reason. He was actually forming some kind of relationship with Esmeralda. This was so weird. He had never felt this way before. He had never been in love before. Wait, love? Could he really be in love with her? No, not love. It was too early for that. Right? He was interrupted from his thoughts when he heard Miguel and Esmeralda on deck.

"Good morning sunshine." Miguel laughed.

"Hi. What's everyone so talkative about?"

Miguel then pointed out across the ocean. There was a patch of land a few miles away. Tulio let out what sounded like a laugh and twirled Esmeralda around in a circle. Once he realized what he was doing, he put her down and cleared his throat like nothing happened.

"Am I missing something?" she said as she treid to regain her balance.

"Sorry. He does that when he's excited."

They had finally made it. It took them three days to get there, but they made it. Esmeralda was about to get the surprise of her life. That's what Tulio was so excited about. She figured it was a good one since Tulio was acting like a five year old that just met Santa. She was laughing at him when the ship hit the beach. It was very small and she gasped when she saw a human skull.

"This is it?" She sounded disappointed.

"We're not quite there yet. Here, put these on." He threw a pair of shoes at her.

"Do you like hiking?" Miguel asked her.

"Hiking? You've gotta be kidding me."

"Afraid not. It's not that bad. It's all worth it once you get there." She had to laugh at his puppy dog face.

"Oh, fine!" She took the shoes from him.

**The next chapter will be longer. I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

They had been walking for hours when they finally reached the "great big rock". It had taked them a shorter time span since they knew where to go this time, but Esmeralda thought it was long enough. She walked up to Tulio, who was looking at the rock.

"Is _this_ it?"

"You're so impatient. I would think that gypsies knew a thing or two about walking for hours." She punched him lightly on the arm.

"It's just through there." he pointed to the waterfall.

"We have to walk through a waterfall. Great." He laughed at her. As they got into the longboat, Esmeralda was ringing water out of her clothes and hair. They came to the end of the cave and there were vines hanging down from the cave like a curtain. As if it couldn't be any more dramatic. The sun was blinding, so she still couldn't see where they were. Suddenly, out of the brightness, she saw a tower. Her jaw dropped when she saw it was made of gold. Tulio turned to her.

"Esmeralda, welcome to El Dorado."

There was a crowd of people around the boat. They were cheering, and they had big (and slightly creepy) smiles on their faces. They started pulling Tulio and Miguel out of the boat. Esmeralda was so confused as Tulio pulled her with him.

"What's going on?" He laughed at her dumbstruck expression.

"We've been here before. They remember us."

Suddenly it hit her.

"When you said you just got back to Spain. Were you here?"

He nodded his head as he picked up a little boy and spun him around. She smiled and shook a few people's hands. Suddenly, through the crowd of people, a very big man with blue and green cloth around his waist walked through.

"My Lords! Welcome back! What a wonderful surprise."

"Chief, please don't call us that. You know we're not gods." Miguel said. Esmeralda looked so confused. She really needed to talk to him later. She cleared her throat to get their attention.

"Oh! Chief, this is Esmeralda, my girl-uh... person. Friend. She's my friend...that's a girl." Esmeralda was looking at him with an amused look. Miguel and the Chief were trying to hold back their laughter.

"Nice to meet you, Esmeralda. Welcome."

"Thank you. This place is amazing." She smiled and shook his huge hand. She had to keep from flinching as he squeezed the life out of her hand.

Tulio was relieved that he was so welcoming. He was looking around at all the people. To be honest, he really missed it. But, he couldn't help but think something was different. Something was wrong.

"Chief, is everything alright? It seems different."

"What do you mean?" He looked like he was hiding something.

"Chief, I know that look. Something is wrong." Miguel was looking at him now.

"Why would you think that?" He was speeding up his words. He was a really bad liar.

"Because you won't stop shaking Esmeralda's hand." He was smiling at her thankful expression. The Chief looked down at their still joined hands and quickly let go. Esmeralda sighed in relief as she took back her hand.

"Ok. I guess I'm caught. But I don't want you to be alarmed."

Suddenly, everything went quiet. For some reason, it seemed like the weather turned on them. Tulio could have sworn he heard thunder.

"Well, well." There was a voice behind them. They turned around and Tulio and Miguel both gasped.

"Look who's back." Tzekle Kan walked out of the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

He was about to say something else when he saw Esmeralda. He stared at her for a moment. He didn't remember anyone coming with them last time. He straightened up and walked over to her.

"Hello. And who might you be?" He took her hand and kissed it. She jerked it away and wiped it on her dress. She had a disgusted look on her face. There was something about him that just creeped her out.

"Only you could make a high priest act like that," Tulio said.

"I am not a high preist anymore. I have seen the evil I have done. Why else would they let me back in here?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because you threatened them with your giant jaguar!" Miguel looked like he was going to punch him in the face.

"Giant jaguar?" Esmeralda whispered to Tulio.

"I'll tell you later..." He was focused on trying not to kill Tzekle Kan.

"I told you not to be alarmed. He said he was a better man. I, as well as the rest of the city, have offered him a second chance, but he is no longer our high preist." The chief was trying to convince them to calm down. It worked somewhat, but Tulio still looked like he could hurt someone.

Esmeralda put her hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her.

"Calm down, Tulio. Everything's fine." He started to relax.

"If he's not the high priest, then who is?" Miguel asked.

"Not a priest. A priestess. She came to our city a year ago, and she is now our priestess."

"Who is she?" Esmeralda was kind of excited. She wanted another girl to talk to. She had been on a ship with two men for three days!

"Her name is Pocahontas."

Miguel snapped his head up. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

"D-did you say P-Pocahontas?" His face was white and he started sweating on his forehead.

"Miguel. Don't have a heart attack. It might not be the same one." Tulio was trying to keep him from passing out.

"Oh yeah, because Pocahontas is such popular name." Esmeralda said. Tulio nudged her in her side.

Before they could say anything else, someone else came through the crowd. The people around them started clearing a path as she walked towards them. Pocahontas was standing in front of them.


	7. Chapter 7

She looked straight at Miguel and her eyes widened slightly. She was trying really hard not to freak out. Being a high priestess, she had gotten very good at keeping ger cool, but right now she was really sturggling with it. They both were staring at each other for a long time.

"Okay, this is akward..." Tulio said quietly.

"I'm guessing they know each other?" said the Chief.

Tulio just nodded his head. Esmeralda was looking at him with a look that said, "I told you so."

"Miguel. It's been so long," said Pocahontas.

He was still looking at her. For the first time, he was left speechless. She hadn't changed at all from when he last saw. She still looked as beautiful as ever in his eyes.

"Ok well I guess we should show you where you will be sleeping," said the Chief.

Miguel finally snapped out of his trance and followed everyone up the millions of stairs. At the top, after everyone had caught their breath, they walked into the temple. They were in the same one as last time. It was just the same. Esmeralda was looking at all the drawings on the wall. This whole place fascinated her.

"So..." Tulio's vioce caused her to jump. She turned around and faced him. "Do you like it here?"

"Are you kidding? This is amazing! And I thought Paris was beautiful."  
As Esmeralda was looking at the city, she spotted Miguel looking for Pocahontas. She smiled and turned to face Tulio.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked her.

She was still smiling at him. It was the kind of smile that showed victory. "I told you so!"

"What are you talking about?" He wasn't going to let her win.

"Oh, don't give me that. You know exactly what I'm talking about. This is perfect! Pocahontas is their priestess! It's like they were on my side to begin with! HA!"

He was thinking about sulking, but he didn't want her to see him like that. He just had to think of something to say.

"I never said that he wouldn't find her. I was just telling him not to get his hopes up."

"Yeah, but you're so negative!"

"Ok, ok! You sound like my mother."

"Why do men insist on being so negative all the time? I mean it's not that hard to be supportive and happy for some-"

Tulio had to interrupt her before she exploded. He grabbed her arms and made her look at him.

"I get it. I'm negative. Sorry."

Esmeralda started to get that feeling again. The feeling of being too comfortable. This time, it was stronger. Yet, she couldn't help but feel good when she was with him. There was something about him that she couldn't resist. They were staring at each other, like they were trying to read each other's minds. They started leaning towards each other again. Tulio's lips lightly brushed hers when the Chief walked in. He was completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Hello! How is everything? I hope you all are comfortable."

"Yes, Chief. Everything's wonderful." He still sounded annoyed and Esmeralda was too caught up in that moment to notice anything. If someone looked at her, they would say she looked disappionted.

"We have decided to throw a glorious feast to celebrate your return," said the Chief.

"That sounds wonderful, Chief. Thank you." Tulio had calmed down a little, but he was really sick of being interrupted.

_Wait...why would I be sick of that? What was he interrupting exactly? Did I almost kiss her?!_

His many questions were cut short when Esmeralda was trying to get his attention.

"Hey! What's going on in that head of yours? You've been spacing out a lot lately." _Yeah like I haven't. He's all I can think about._

"Sorry...I'm just tired I guess." He looked at her and smiled. "I guess we should go look for Miguel."

"Sure..." She didn't want to go anywhere. She wanted to stay there with him. _With him? No, I meant to look at the beautiful temple. Yeah, that's right. Temple._ She had to stop thinking about Tulio. It'll be easy...right?


	8. Chapter 8

As they were getting ready for the celebration, Pocahontas came in with a bundle in her arms.

"What's that for?" asked Esmeralda

"This is for you. I brought some new clothes. I thought you might want to get out of that one since you've been wearing it for a long time."

"Wow. Thanks! I really appreciate that." She took the dress from her to look at it. She almost dropped it when she saw that it looked just like the red dress that she wore for her shows in Paris.

"Do you like it?" asked Pocahontas. Esmeralda was debating on wearing it. She didn't want to tell the high priestess that she didn't like it though. It's not really that she didn't like it. She actually loved it, but she wore it in Paris. She didn't want to feel like she was doing a gypsy dance again.

_Why am I acting like this? The dress is beautiful and she picked it out just for me. Just wear it!_

"Yes, I love it. Thank you."

"Your welcome. Now everyone hurry! The celebration is starting without you!" She smiled and walked down to the party.

"Since when did you and Pocahontas become such good friends?" asked Miguel.

"Since I was on a boat with no one but men for three days." She gave him a sarcastic smile and headed to change.

"She _told_ you," Tulio said laughing. They had a few more things to wear now that they didn't think they were gods. They actually had a whole shirt and pants instead of that skirt-looking thing. When Esmeralda came out with the red dress on, she could have sworn that Tulio's eyes almost popped out of his head. She laughed as she put her hand under his chin to close his mouth.

"What are you staring at?"

He cleared his throat. "N-nothing. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

They were having a great time at the party. Miguel was looking all over for Pocahontas. He really needed to talk to her. He finally spotted her through all the people. She had some kind of party dress on. It was something he could see a high priestess wearing. He thought she looked beautiful in it.

"Pocahontas! I've been looking all over for you." She smiled at him. "Do you mind if we talk?"

"No. What about?"

"About....us. About why you left." He was hesitating. He really didn't want to blow any second chances he had with her.

"Oh...that. Ok. Come on." She lead them somewhere where they wouldn't be interrupted.

"So talk." She seemed kind of annoyed. She obviously wanted to put this in her past. He wanted to get this over with.

"Ok. When we stopped to get supplies, you were gone. What happened.?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I was just scared. I'd never been anywhere outside my village. To just run off with you like that, it wasn't me. I was feeling guilt and I was thinking about how my father felt, all my friends I left behind. And then I went back to my village and everything, everyone was gone. I don't know what happened. I found my father lying on the ground and he died before he could tell me what happened. I've always wanted to tell you that I didn't leave because I didn't want to be with you. I was actually pretty convinced that I was in love with you." She said those last words slowly, like they were just now sinking in. She though about it, and she meant what she said. She was in love with him. And being away from him for so long still didn't change that.

"Your village, your people were all gone?" She nodded. He took her hand and moved her face so she was looking at him. "I love you."

She smiled as he leaned down to kiss her. She didn't want this moment to end. For that one moment, nothing else existed but her and Miguel.

They were greeted with smiling faces of congratulations as they walked hand-in-hand back to the party.

Esmeralda was looking at all the people around her. There was so much joy and celeration and she loved every second of it. Suddenly, the band started playing a slow song. Tulio was in front of her with his hand held out.

"Dance with me?" His eyes were sparkling again. She could never resist that look he gave her.

"Of course." she smiled at him.

There they were. Two people blindly in love with each other, dancing the night away in each other's arms. Kind of ironic, no? Tulio couldn't have been happier. He had been thinking about it a lot lately. He had to stop denying it. He was in love with Esmeralda. And right now was the perfect time to tell her.

"Esmeralda?"

"Hmm?" She looked dazed. He smiled at her and tried to keep his composure.

"I have to tell you something."

"Something wrong?" She really didn't want to stop. She just realized that she loved dancing with him.

"Well....it's about us. Ever since I met you I've been strangely happy. I find myself wanting to spend more time with you, and when I'm not with you, I feel....empty. Esmeralda, I think I-" He was interruped by a voice that he had become very used to.

"Tulio!" The voice was coming from behind them. Esmeralda reluctantly pulled away from him and turned around.

"Tulio, I've missed you!" Chel was running toward them with her arms open.


	9. Chapter 9

"Chel?!" He was so surprised that his voice went up an octive higher. Chel ran up and hugged him. She was too happy to notice that he didn't hug her back.

"I've missed you so much!"

He was still looking at her like he'd seen a ghost. "Tulio? Is something wrong?" Then she turned her head and saw Esmeralda.

"Chel...what are you doing here?"

"I...I missed you. I wanted to see you. Who's that." She pointed to Esmeralda and referred to her like she was some kind of animal.

"That's Esmeralda. I met her in Spain, and -"

"Spain? She doesn't look like she's from Spain."

Tulio was having a hard time explaining because Chel kept bombarding him with questions.

"Well...she's not. She was-"

"Oh I don't even care." Esmeralda looked at her incredulously. "I'm just gald I get to see you again. Let's dance!" she pushed Esmeralda out of the way and dragged Tulio into her arms.

"Well excuse me," Esmeralda said under her breath. She started towards the temple before she did or said something she regretted.

Meanwhile, Miguel and Pocahontas got back just in time to see the whole thing.

"I think I better go talk to her." said Miguel.

"What could you possibly tell her?" she teased.

"Trust me. I know Tulio. Esmeralda is misunderstanding big time."

As he was walking up the many stairs, he was thinking about what he was going to say to her. He was also wondering how she could walk up these stairs without passing out. He walked into the temple and saw Esmeralda pacing back and forth with a frustrated look on her face.

She saw someone come in, but didn't know who it was. She looked up and saw Miguel.

"What the hell was I thinking?"

"What do you mean?" She looked at him, this time fully aware of him.

"I just...I don't know why I thought this would be any different. I was stupid enough to believe that-"

"Wait a minute." he interrupted. "Are you talking about Chel?" That was a stupid question. He wasn't very good at this, and he didn't know what to say to her.

"Yes! Just look at her! Can you say tea-towels? _Skimpy_ tea towels? God, why do I even bother trying to get his attention?" She gasped and put her hand over her mouth. She didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Oh please. Stop looking so guilty. Everyone knows how you feel about him. And it's pretty obvious how he feels about you, too."

"What? Then explain that." She pointed to the party down below.

"Chel left him, Esmeralda. She broke his heart. He told me that he would probably never forgive her for that. Then he met you. Every time he looks at you, I can tell that he's completely over her. For a while, until she came walzing back here, I think he had forgotten about her."

"Why didn't he ever tell me?"

"Probably for this reason." She had to admitt she agreed with him. She had never seen this jealous side of her before.

"I guess your right. Thanks, Miguel." He smiled as they walked back down to the party.

_Wow. I'm better at this than I thought._

"Tulio, what's wrong. You're not listening to a word I'm saying." said Chel as she tried to get him to talk to her.

"Chel. I just don't want to dance with you...right now. I just...*sigh* can we talk?"

"About what?" She was trying to get him to forget about that right now.

"You know exactly about what." Somehow, he stopped her from hanging all over him and got her to come with him to talk.

"Why are you here?" He seemed angry. Everything was going great until she walked back into his life.

"I already told you. I missed you and I wanted to see you." Weak excuse.

"Then why did you leave?" he said softly. His face had a hurt expression. "Chel, no matter what you say, no matter how many times you apologize to me, it won't change what you did. You broke my heart."

"Tulio, I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing."

"Don't give me that! You knew exactly what you were doing!" He was practically shouting now. "If you expect me to take you back after that, you need to rethink your reasons for coming here."

"Tulio-"

"No. I'm done. You broke my heart, and the best part is I've found someone who can put it back together again."

"It's that stupid gypsy girl isn't it?" She was angry that she didn't get what she wanted. Tulio didn't say anything. He walked away without saying another word to her.

Esmeralda was looking all over for Tulio. The crowd seemed to be getting bigger as she was pushing herself through them. Finally, she spotted him. She ran over to him, calling his name. He saw her and they met in the middle. He took both of her hands in his. Esmeralda opened her mouth to say something.

"We need to talk." He was really excited for some reason.

"What happened with Chel?" She didn't really care, she just wanted to know if she was gone yet

"That doesn't really matter anymore. Can we go somewhere more private?"

"Uh...sure."

They were walking down the street as people were waving and laughing all around them. Finally, they were completely alone.

"What's wrong, Tulio?" she asked.

"Nothing. Everything's perfect." he was smiling at her.

"Are you sure? I-"

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

He told her that he loved her. That's how it all started.

"What is there to love about me?" asked Esmeralda, ducking her head in self-conciousness.

"To many things to count," said Tulio. He took her hand and started at the beginning.

"Your strength, you passion. Everything inside and out. From you amazing black hair to every inch of your perfect curves." He ran his hand down her waist, to her hips, and back up again. He saw her close her eyes and let out a small gasp. He decided to take it a little further. He slowly bent down and kissed her neck. He recieved a quiet moan from this action and she brought her hands up to his arms. This sent him over the edge. He held her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. When they parted, she gasped at the intensity of his eyes.

"Do you believe me now?" he asked

"Yes..." she said breathlessly. She leand closer to him and kissed him again. Suddenly, they felt the ground shake beneath them. Tulio looked off into the distance, and saw something he never thought he would see again. It was Rzekle-Kan and his giant jaguar. This time, thankfully, he didn't scream like a girl.

As Tulio was staring at the giant rock, he was wondering how Tzekle-Kan could've gotten away with this. Again. The people were so convinced that he was a "good guy" that they didn't even keep an eye on them!

"What in the world is that?!" Esmeralda grabbed onto Tulio's sleeve.

"That would be a giant jaguar." She wanted to hit him because of the way he said that so nonchalant. The jaguar landed in front of them and Tzakle-Kan was standing right beside it.

"Hello. Did you miss me?"

"What do you want, Tzakle-Kan?" Pocahontas was behind Tulio and Esmeralda. She walked through the people so she was standing in front of him.

"Aww. That's so cute. Little Miss Priestess thinks she can save the day. Do you even know how powerful I am?"

"Yes. I also know how powerful you aren't. You are not a high priest. Your power was taken away from you. The only ability you have is to create somithing that is just...wrong." She pointed at the giant stone jaguar.

"Something that will destroy everyone in this city because they were so careless as to let me run free. I guess I should be thanking you for that, Chief."

The Chief's face had a look of disgust. Every word coming from Tzakle-Kan's mouth was dripping with sarcasm and just plain evil.

"I can't believe I gave you a second chance. You come back into this beautiful city, and all you want to do is destroy these innocent people. Why?"

"It's not everyone. Actually, a great deal of these people will survive, unless they get in my way, of course. All I want is you." He pointed at Esmeralda.

"Me? What could you possibly want from me?"

"My, my for someone so smart, you sure do ask a lot of stupid questions. The answer is simple. Revenge."

"What have I done to make you want revenge against me?"

"Not you, my dear. Him." He pointed to Tulio.

"Will you make up your mind?!" Before he could say anything else, he grabbed Esmeralda by the arm, and dragged her with him. Tulio tried to stop him, but the giant jaguar got in the way.

"Don't come any closer, or she will get hurt." he knocked her unconcious, and carried her the rest of the way.

When Esmeralda woke up, she had a terrible headache. She tried to put her hand on her head, but they were tied behind her. She opened her eyes and realized she was tied to some kind of pole.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Good morning sunshine." He walked out of that shadowy creepiness that villians always walk out of and looked at her.

"Why are you doing this! You know, tying me to a pole isn't going to solve anything."

"Oh, but it is. All I have to do is threaten your life and your little boyfriend will come running right into my hands."

_Jeez, all that's missing is the creepy laugh._

"Why do you want to have your "revenge" on Tulio?"

"Because he made a fool of me!"

"Oh, get over it! You really need to stop holding grudges. It's bad for your health."

"I've had enough out of you!" He put a gag over her mouth and, somehow, turned the thing she was tied to around so it was facing the cliff. Esmeralda looked down and saw a huge wirlpool below. Her eyes widened and she tried to say something, but all that came out were muffled screams. Before she knew it, he was gone and she could hear him walking down stairs.

"Hey! Where are are you going?! You're not just going to leave me here!" Well that's what she tried to say. All that came out was muffled shouts and other things that you don't really need to hear...

Either he couldn't hear her, or he was just ignoring her, but either way, it made her very frustrated.

Tulio and Miguel went to Pocahontas's temple to try and sort everything out. Tulio was pacing back and forth, and he looked absolutely miserable.

"We have to come up with a plan." he said

"Tulio, you're not gonna bang your head against the wall again are you?"

"Where is he keeping her? Why did he take her? Wha-OW!" Miguel walked up to him and slapped him. "What'd you do that for?"

"Get a grip! If you're freaking out, we'll never get Esmeralda out of this." All of a sudden, they heard a scream. It wasn't the kind of scream that you would hear if someone was scared. It was a sort of "get-me-out-of-here" scream.

"That's Emseralda!" said Tulio.

"How do you know?"

"Because it came out of a girl, and its up on the cliff. All we have to do is find a way to get up there without Tzekle-Kan seeing us."

"Oh, yeah 'cause that's gonna be so easy."

"I don't appreciate your sarcasm!"

Before you knew it, they were arguing like an old married couple.

"Alright, both of you SHUT UP!" Pocahontas had her arms in front of them. "If you want to save her, then leave him alone and think of a plan!"

"How about we just sneek up there when he's sleeping?" said Miguel.

"Oh, great! That's brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?" There goes the sarcasm again.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea. If we could just wait long enough it could work. No matter how powerful you are, people have to sleep."

Miguel was sitting in the corner, feeling proud of himself.

"Alright. We need to bring people with us, just in case. If he wakes up, the three of us won't be enough." said Tulio.

"There's always the giant cliff that leads to a giant swirling wirlpool of death." Miguel had one good idea. He wanted to see if he could make it two. Tulio went out to tell the Chief their plan, when he felt something hard hit his head. He saw nothing but black after that.


	11. Chapter 11

Tulio felt something under him. He was expecting it to be a bed, but I was hard and cold. Beds aren't supposed to feel like that. He opened his eyes, and his vision was blurry for a minute. He looked around and realized he was outside. That was weird. He tried to get up, but felt something restraining him. He looked down and saw ropes around his waist. He'd beed captured. Finally, the sun came out from behind the clouds so he could see better. He was on the cliff that lead down to Shebalba. That was what the people of El Dorado called the spirit world. He looked around him and saw Esmeralda tied to a pole just on the edge of the cliff. He didn't want to yell, but he had to talk loud enough for her to hear him. He was praying that she was alright.

"Esmeralda," he said in a half whisper. She stirred and shook her head. When she looked at him, she gasped.

"Tulio! Oh, thank God. Are you alright? How did you-"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! Listen, we have to find a way out of here. Tzekle-Kan is very dangerous."

"I actually don't think so. Like Pocahontas said, the only power he has is with that thing." She jerked her head to the jaguar in front of the entrance. "If we can find a way to get rid of it, he won't be any match for us. When he got me up here, he didn't know what to do with me so he just tied me up. He doesn't know how to threaten people. He doesn't have anything to sacrifice because there are no gods here."

"Hold on. How do you know all of this?"

"I've been spending a lot of time with Pocahontas. She's so....wise. Anyway, how are we going to do all of this if we're tied up?"

"I don't know yet!"

"Jeez calm down. And you say I'm tense." For that one second Tulio went back to when they were on the boat. She'd had a bad dream, and he gave her a massage. Wow, when he thought back to that, it didn't seem like something he would do. "Hold on a second," she said. She started moving her hands behind her. It looked like she was looking for something in her pocket. She started moving her hands behind her again. Tulio was very confused and thought she looked really weird doing that. Then, he saw the ropes that were binding her fall to the ground. Tulio gave her a surprised look and she held up a knife.

"Where in the world did you get that?"

"I took it from Tzekle-Kan before he knocked me unconcious."

"How did you-"

"I'm a gypsy," she cut him off. "I have my ways." She winked at him. He smiled at her as she cut his ropes. Just as they were walking to the entrance, Tzekle-Kan walked out.

"Trying to escape, are we?"

"Good job, Captian Obvious." Esmeralda was being smart with him. Not a good idea, but she was so sick of him! He swung his hand in the air like he was going to hit her. She was ready to defend herself, but Tulio grabbed his hand before she could.

"You lay one hand on her, and you will be sorry." Her heart skipped a beat. That was so sweet! She couldn't believe someone was actually defending her. If she was in Paris, they would have let her get beaten up.

"And what would you possibly do?" He didn't answer. He supposed that meant he would do nothing. He grabbed Esmeralda by the wrist and walked to the edge of the cliff. She had no idea how strong he was. She was hanging over the cliff, and the only thing holding her up was Tzekle-Kan's hand. She couldn't help it. She let out a terrified scream. After that, everyone was up there. The Chief, Pocahontas, Miguel, and a few other people. He turned around and looked at them. He let out a really creepy laugh and threw Esmeralda on the ground. She rolled a few times on the concrete(trust me, that's really painful).

"Do you all really think you can defeat me." His eyes went green and they heard rumbling behind them. The beast had awakened. The cliff was getting a little crowded, and all of them were kind of nervous about it. As the jaguar was running towards them, it jumped in the air and landed on the cliff. The impact caused the cliff to crack. The part that Tzekle-Kan and Esmeralda were on was about to plunge into the giant swirling whirlpool of death!

"Esmeralda!" Tulio called her name as loud as he could to wake her up. It wasn't fast enough. He saw her fall off the cliff, and he dove over to her to grab her hand. Esmeralda was hanging over the cliff again, and Tulio was holding on with all his strength. Tzekle-Kan was trying to make him let go. He was standing behind him trying to push him down with her. Pocahontas went behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and she punched him square on the nose. The impact caused him to stumble back a bit.

"Nice shot!" said Miguel.

"I think it's time for you to go," she said as she grabbed his shirt. She pushed him off the cliff. The jaguar jumped in after him(stupid rock) and caused Tulio to let go of Esmeralda.

"NO!!!"


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone and everything got silent. All of that fighting for nothing. He was trying to be strong in front of everyone, but he felt like bursting into tears. He dropped to his knees and put his head in his hand. He was shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

"Tulio..." Miguel put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's all my fault."

"You didn't mean to. It was the jaguar that made you-"

"I'm not talking about that!" he was trying really hard not to be harsh. "I never should've brought her here."

"You're really blaming yourself? Tulio, you gave her another chance to live, to really live. Her life in Paris was hell and you helped her forget that. It was Tzekle-Kan that took it away from her, not you." He got up and started walking towards the temple.

"Wait!" Pocahontas grabbed his sleeve before he could go. He looked at her and she pointed to the cliff. He looked for a long time, but saw nothing.

"What are you pointing-" He sucked in a surprised breath. He saw a hand grab on to the cliff. Then, he saw black hair. He ran over to help her up.

"Esmeralda! Oh, my God, I thought I'd lost you!" She hugged him and they stood there for a long time. She never wanted to let him go. She realized that everyone was probably staring at them.

"Why didn't you fall?" He was so happy that he had a huge grin on his face.

"There was something underneath the cliff. It broke my fall. It was painfull, but I'm alive." It was like she was just now realizing it. She had just escaped death! "I'm alive!"

"Thank God for that." He took her hand and pulled her up. They were suddenly aware of all the people around them. Miguel was smiling like an idiot. Pocahontas was on the verge of tears. She walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I thought I would never see you again," said Pocahontas.

"No more bad thoughts. I'm here now. I'll always be here."

"Tzekle-Kan is gone! We will celebrate the survival of our friends!" said the Chief. Cheers erupted through all the people. When most of the people were gone, Tulio got Esmeralda's attention.

"You know, I meant what I said at the party. I...love you." said Tulio.

"I know you did. I meant it, too. I just wish they would stop...interrupting us." She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I don't think that will happen again." He took her face in his hands and leaned forward.

"Tulio?" He let go of her and turned to the voice. Esmeralda was trying not to laugh at him. She stopped laughing when she saw who it was. Chel was standing in front of them looking all innocent.

"Chel, get it through your head. I'm done."

"But-" Just to prove his point, he took Esmeralda's face in his hands again and kissed her. This time, no interruptions bothered them. It wasn't akward or hesitant. It was the most passionate thing they both had ever experienced. When they pulled away(reluctantly) Chel was gone. For good.

"That got rid of her." She was kind of breathless. It caught her by surprise. She wanted to do it again.

"I really like the feeling I have when I'm with you," said Tulio. He was almost lauging at how corny that sounded. "I don't ever want it to go away."

"It doesn't have to, ever. No matter what happens, I'm with you. Always" they smiled as each other. He kissed her again, and this time Miguel was watching them from inside the temple. He found a place where they couldn't see him. When they pulled away, they heard him moving around. He walked out and looked at them.

"What?" they both said together.

"Finally!" They laughed and walked hand-in-hand to the celebration.

FIN


	13. Alternate Ending

Everyone and everything got silent. All of that fighting for nothing. He was trying to be strong in front of everyone, but he felt like bursting into tears. He dropped to his knees and put his head in his hand. He was shaking his head and mumbling to himself.

"Tulio..." Miguel put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's all my fault."

"You didn't mean to. It was the jaguar that made you-"

"I'm not talking about that!" he was trying really hard not to be harsh. "I never should've brought her here."

"You're really blaming yourself? Tulio, you gave her another chance to live, to really live. Her life in Paris was hell and you helped her forget that. It was Tzekle-Kan that took it away from her, not you." He got up and started walking towards the temple. A tear rolled down Pocahontas's cheek as she looked after him.

Everyone in the village was effected. Thought they had only known Esmeralda for a short time, she had been imprinted on their hearts. They had a short funeral for her, putting candles and flowers in the river and watching them float away. It was just too much for Tulio. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to get out of there. He silently walked throught the crowd and made his way to the temple. Once there, he fell onto the bed and silently cried, letting out all the feelings he had been keeping inside.

So many thoughts were swimming around in his head. Why was she taken away from him? Did this mean they were never meant to be together? Could he handle the pain of never seeing her again? Those beautiful green eyes, her smile that brightened up the whole room, he couldn't live without it. Not anymore. Ever since he first looked into her eyes, he had been in love with her. It was impossible that they were never meant to be together. He got up and walked out of the temple. His thoughts were overpowering his actions. He walked back to the cliff, hoping to find answers to all of his questions.

Miguel stood staring at the river. He had tried to console Pocahontas, but nothing seemed to work. He decided that he'd had enough. He couldn't take any more of the sadness surrounding him. As he was walking up the stairs, he noticed someone up on the cliff. He got closer and realized it was Tulio. He walked faster, afraid he would do something rash.

"Tulio, what are you doing up here?" he asked, concern written on his face. He was worried when he didn't answer. "Tulio? Can you hear me?" he put his hand on his shoulder, and Tulio turned to look at him. Miguel would've been relived if it wasn't for the look on Tulio's face. His cheeks were tear-stained and his eyes were red. Miguel had never seem him cry before. Not even when Chel left.

"She's gone..." Tulio wasn't talking to anyone. He was just talking to himself, as if saying it out loud made it final.

"Tulio-"

"Don't try and make me feel better. It won't work. I-" he sighed. He didn't know if he could finish his sentence.

"You what?" He was very concerned for his friend and he hated seeing him like this.

"I've been thinking...And I know what I have to do now."

"Tulio, what are you talking about?" He was starting to get panicked. Tulio wasn't the type of person to do something that stupid. Before he could figure anything else out, he saw Tulio take a running jump and dive off the edge of the cliff.

"TULIO!"

It was too late. He saw Tulio hit the water and Miguel let out a scream. It was filled with sadness, frustration, and anger.

The Chief came up and saw Miguel pacing and mumbling to himself.

"Miguel? Is something wrong. I hear someone yelling and thought I'd come up." The look on Miguel's face shocked the chief. He instantly knew that something was very wrong. "Tell me. Now."

"Tulio..." He looked at the cliff and the cheif knew what he was trying to say. His hand covered his mouth and he walked oer to the edge.

"Ok...ok don't panick. There's still a chance that he may have survived."

"That chance is one in a million! Tzekle-Kan got lucky. That current is too strong. What are the of both of them surviving that? " The cheif walked over to him and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry. Honestly, this city hasn't seen anything this horrible in a very long time. to lose two people that we hold close to our heart...it's almost unbearable. But I do say almost. You have so many people here that care about you, Lord Miguel. Pocahontas loves you. She will find a way to make it better.

Miguel let a tear fall from his eye. "How can she make it better when she feels worse than i do. If she finds out about Tulio, she might not be able to take it."

"There's only one way to find out. Come. This place holds nothing but sadness now." Miguel took one last look behind him and left.

Everything was black. He could hear everything around him, but everything was black.

_What's going on? Where am I? Am I dead?_

He tried to wake himself up, and slowly, his vision returned to him. It was slightly blurry, but he could see nonetheless. He got up on wobbly legs and looked around. He was by the rock. He saw the waterfall and noticed that he was soaking wet. Then, he remembered. Esmeralda fell off the cliff and he jumped in, thinking it would take away his depression. "God, what was I thinking?" Then, he turned around and saw her. Esmeralda was lying on the ground completely motionless. He choked back a sob and ran over to her. "Esmeralda..." he whispered. He dropped to his knees and held her close to him.

"I'm so sorry. This never would've happened if I hadn't brought you here." He moved a piece of hair from her face and looked at her. Even in death, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "I love you so much." he placed a kiss on her lips and picked her up. There was a bench nearby that he could lay her on. As he walked away, he tried to stop himself from crying again. _Be strong, Tulio._

Before he got too far away, he heard what sounded like someone gasping for air. He looked down and saw Esmeralda coughing up water. He nearly dropped her trying to help her stand up.

"Tulio? What happened?'

"It doesn't matter now. All that matteres is you're ok." He pulled her into a hug, and his smile nearly split his face in half as he felt her arms wrap around him. "I thought I'd lost you. I thought I'd never see you again." She looked up and put her hand on his cheek. Then she noticed he was all wet.

"Tulio, why are you wet?"

"Uhh...well, I- um..I sort of jumped in after you..." He flinched when she smacked him on the chest.

"Why on EARTH would you do that? Why would you put your life in danger like that? Are you completely-" she was cut off by him kissing her. It was the best feeling in the world, knowing that he could do this whenever he wanted.

"Stupid..." she finished her sentence, but wasn't so mad anymore. She looked up and smiled. "I love you." She pulled his face down to kiss her again.

"And I love _you._ So much..." They stayed there for a while, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Come on. Let's go home."

Eventually, the rest of the people found out. A new wave of sadness hit them like an epidemic. Another funeral, more tears, and this time, a speech from the High Preistess.

"This is a very hard time for all of us. The loss of our dear friends will be with us forever. But we have to move on. It's what they would've wanted. " She stopped for a moment, trying not to break down in front of all these people. As soon as she stopped and looke at all the people, she saw them pointing and talking to each other with shocked faces. When Pocahontas turned around, everyone cheered. Tulio and Esmeralda walked through the entrance and waved at everyone. Pocahontas stood there, jaw wide open as Esmeralda walked over to her.

"Esmeralda?" she was crying now, unable to hide the pure happiness she was feeling. She pulled her into a hug and they started crying all over again. Pocahontas pulled Esmeralda back and looked at her. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She was trying very hard to look serious, but failed when Esmeralda smiled and hugged her again.

Tulio looked guiltily at Miguel. He had his arms crossed and he was sending him a look that said "You're an idiot". But finally he gave in. He ran over to Tulio and huged him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again." Tulio smiled and punched him playfully on the arm. The Chief came over to them and picked both Esmeralda and Tulio up in the biggest hug ever.

"This is in need for a celebration!" he said to everyone. They fully agreed and the crowd finally died down.

Tulio and Esmeralda were alone again and they were enjoying every minute of it.

"So this place must be know for their parties." she said.

"Actually, since you got here, they've been celebtrating a lot more. It's because they love you almost as much as I do." he gave her that smile that she loved so much. She smiled back and leaned in to kiss him. But, once again, they were interrupted. Tulio looked up at Miguel and the Chief. They were about to say something when he brought Esmeralda's face down to his, completely ignoring them.

"Well...I guess we deserve that." Miguel made a face as the kiss turned into a makeout session. "Ugh...I think we need to leave."

They walked away laughing. Everything was back to normal. Tulio and Esmeralda would be together forever.

FIN...again :)


End file.
